Amulet of Power
} |supertitle = Accessory |name = Amulet of Power |icon = AmuletofPowerIcon.png |type = |level = 10 |stats = |restriction = Various |description = This amulet grants an ability point to whoever equips it. After it's used, the amulet shatters. |value = 34 |location = Various |notes = See Amulet of Power acquisition. |item_id = equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_inquisitor equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_blackwall equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cassandra equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cole equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_dorian equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_ironbull equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_sera equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_solas equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_varric equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_vivienne |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Amulet of Power is a rare amulet in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The Inquisitor * The Forbidden Oasis - Looted from the sarcophagus in the final chamber during side quest, The Cold Endured. * Crestwood - Inside locked house in Village of Crestwood. * The Fade - Reward for completing the Broken Window side quest during Here Lies the Abyss. * Unlocked with the "Exclusive Training" Inquisition perk (requires 4 points in the Inquisition category). Blackwall * Val Royeaux - From a chest in the prison during the Explanations / Revelations quest line. * Adamant Fortress - Looted from a chest during Here Lies the Abyss. * Reward from the war table operation Nobility and Casualty. Cassandra * The Fallow Mire - Chest in a house between the 3rd and 4th beacons. * Inside Denam's quarters during Champions of the Just. * Possible reward from the war table operation Grand Cleric Iona. Cole * Skyhold - Found in a chest next to Cole in the Herald's Rest tavern after the conversation with the healer in the courtyard where Cole tries to "make her better". * Crestwood - Reward from Burdens of Command. * Emerald Graves - Looted from the Arcane Horror at the end of the Chateau d'Onterre side quest. * Emprise du Lion - Looted from Imshael in Suledin Keep during Call Me Imshael. Dorian * The Western Approach - Looted from Macrinus when capturing Griffon Wing Keep. * The Western Approach - Looted from a chest in the Hall of Silence in the Still Ruins. Behind a locked door. * Hissing Wastes - Looted from Overseer at the Venatori camp in the Sunstop Mountains during Sand and Ruin. Iron Bull * Emprise du Lion - Looted from the high dragon, Hivernal. * Reward from the war table operation Contact with the Valo-Kas Mercenaries (Qunari Inquisitor only). Sera * Reward from the war table operation Red Jenny and the Bad Goods. Solas * Western Approach - Looted from the Abyssal High Dragon. * Emerald Graves - Found at the spot marked on the map during the Map of Elgar'nan's Bastion side quest. * Arbor Wilds - Found in a chest in the Temple of Mythal, in one of the rooms crossed while following the elven sentinel to the Well of Sorrows. * Possible reward from Measuring the Veil. * Reward from the war table operation Information from the Grand Enchanter. Varric * Valammar - Found in a vault after killing the Carta Leader. * Reward from the war table operation Hard in Hightown 3: Varric's Revenge. * Reward from the war table operation Hard in Hightown: Unsavory Parallels. Vivienne * Winter Palace - Looted from a chest in the empress' vault, on the upper level of the Grand Apartments, during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. * Emerald Graves - Inside a locked room in Villa Maurel (Emerald Graves), accessible at the end of the Safe Keeping quest. * Reward from the war table operation Truth or Dare: The Endgame. * Reward from the war table operation Alliances: Reaching Ever Upward. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition amulets